Hyuuga Secret Mansion
by DevilishGrinJoker
Summary: Terjebak di sebuah mansion tua berumur ratusan tahun sudah cukup menakutkan. Bagaimana kalau ditambah dengan para penghuni tak kasat mata ikut juga mengejar dan menerormu di dalam sana? Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu datang juga. Pagi itu semua mahasiswa baru jurusan bahasa asing melakukan perjalanan dengan riang, meskipun ada sedikit kendala. CHAPTER UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

.

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_Genre : Horror/Mystery/Tragedy/Romance_

_Warning : T rate/Typo(s)/Death chara_

_Main Pair : NaruHina_

_Others Pair : Slight SasuSaku/SasoKonan/ShikaTema/SaiIno/KibaTen_

_Story by Devilish Grin_

_Based on Japanese's Urband Legend_

**Hyuuga Mansion Secret**

-Prolog-

**Konoha University**

Siang itu di halaman kampus semua mahasiswa baru jurusan bahasa asing tengah berkumpul. Mereka sedang berbaris rapih dengan rambut penuh jepitan untuk yang perempuan dan wajah ditempeli stiker lama untuk yang laki-laki.

"Baiklah, semuanya! Sekarang jalan di tempat sambil berhitung dengan suara sampai 100 kali!" seorang senior perempuan tingkat 5 tampak sedang sibuk mengatur para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi baru itu, sementara dua orang rekannya malah sibuk sendiri santai-santai di belakang.

"Pasukan, jalan di tempat grak!" seorang pemuda pirang berteriak penuh semangat memberikan aba-aba meskipun nyaris semua teman-temannya yang lain sudah kelelahan. "Berhitung dimulai!" teriaknya lagi masih dengan semangat yang berapi-api.

Sementara mahasiswa baru itu sibuk berhitung, senior perempuan berambut biru yang khas dengan jepitan bunganya itu segera menghampiri dua rekannya dengan wajah garang.

"Astaga kalian, bisa-bisanya santai begini sementara kalian menyuruhku mengurusi semua anak baru itu sendirian!" gadis yang sebenarnya cantik meskipun dingin itu melotot tajam ke arah dua pemuda yang sedang asik-asiknya minum soda dingin.

"Istirahat sebentar doang, masa dilarang?" celetuk pemuda rambut _orange_ tingkat 6 yang memiliki beberapa tindikan pada wajahnya, sedikit menggerutu saat dimarahi.

"Sebentar tapi sampai satu jam lebih?" tak pelak lagi mata abu-abu gadis itu semakin melebar dan membuatnya semakin seram saja.

"Sudahlah, Pein ayo bangun! Jangan sampai kau dihajarnya kalau tak mau bernasib sama seperti Kakuzu!" seru seorang pemuda berambut putih yang duduk di sebelah Pein yang langsung ditariknya untuk segera berdiri.

"Tentu saja aku tidak mau sampai kena karate dari nenek sihir itu!" timpal Pein cepat.

Oh, pemuda itu masih ingat kejadian saat gadis berambut biru keunguan itu membanting salah satu temannya yang bernama Kakuzu. Membuat laki-laki yang sudah duduk di semester akhir itu harus berakhir di rumah sakit selama 2 minggu lebih. Cepat-cepat kedua pemuda itu berdiri sebelum gadis galak itu mengamuk. Pein beserta temannya Hidan (senior tingkat 5) segera bergabung bersama Konan, berdiri di hadapan para mahasiswa baru.

"100!" teriak para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi baru itu secara serempak begitu hitungan mereka sampai pada angka seratus serta diiringi dengan derap langkah kaki yang berhenti bersamaan.

"Bagus! Dengan ini ospek pada hari ini berakhir dan kalian telah resmi menjadi mahasiswa Konoha!" Konan memberikan selamat pada mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di hadapannya yang kelak akan menjadi juniornya di kampus.

Seluruh wajah lelah anak-anak baru itu segera berganti dengan senyuman sumringah, berubah menjadi cerah, secerah mentari yang sedang menaungi mereka kini.

"Tapi sebelum itu kalian harus melakukan satu hal," ucap sang senior dengan senyum misterius, membuat wajah anak-anak itu berubah penasaran.

"Sabtu besok kita akan melakukan perjalanan ke Tokyo dan akan menginap selama seminggu di sana dalam rangka mengeratkan hubungan antara senior dan junior." Para mahasiswa bersorak senang ketika mendengar mereka akan pergi liburan ke Tokyo.

"Kami akan mendata semua nama kalian. Bagi yang punya kelainan pada kesehatan lebih baik tidak usah ikut," ucap Pein mengambil alih pembicaraan.

"Termasuk yang lemah mental dan penakut!" timpal Hidan seraya tertawa.

"Apa hubungannya yang lemah mental dan penakut tidak boleh ikut liburan, senpai?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut coklat dan memiliki _birth mark_ pada wajahnya yang menyerupai tato dengan bentuk segitiga terbalik.

"Karena nanti di sana kita akan uji nyali dengan bermain suatu permainan kuno yaitu, _Hitori Kankurenbo_," sambar pemuda berambut merah, senior tingkat 4 yang tiba-tiba saja ikut bergabung ke dalam pembicaraan. Ia bicara sambil memasang mimik serius pada wajah _baby face_-nya.

"_Hi-hitori kankurenbo_..."

Semua para anak baru yang mendengar penjelasan dari senior berambut merah itu langsung menelan ludah secara bersamaan. Tentu mereka tahu permainan apa yang dimaksudkan oleh senior mereka. Sebuah permainan yang melibatkan roh dunia lain.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Horror/Mystery/Tragedy/Romance/A bit humor

Warning : T rate/Typo(s)/Death chara

Main Pair : NaruHina

Pada cerita ini akan lebih mengedepankan NaruHina

Others Pair : Slight SasuSaku/SasoKonan/ShikaTema/SaiIno/KibaTen

Story by Devilish Grin

_Based on Japanese's Urband Legend_

**Hyuuga Mansion Secret**

Chapter 2

...

**Konoha University**

Setelah memberikan penjelasan sedikit dan mendata nama-nama para mahasiswa baru. Ketiga senior itu segera membubarkan mereka. Sebagian dari mereka ada yang memilih untuk langsung pulang, tapi tak sedikit dari mereka yang memutuskan untuk tetap berada di kampus dan mencari makan siang di sana, termasuk beberapa orang anak yang saat ini sedang berjalan menuju kantin kampus.

"Kayaknya liburan ke Tokyo kali ini bakalan rame dan seru!" ucap pemuda pirang dengan perasaan berdebar. Dia sudah tak sabar lagi untuk menunggu hari sabtu. Maklum saja, waktu ia pergi ke Tokyo tidak pernah ramai-ramai begini.

"Kau benar! Aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu hari Sabtu!" timpal sahabatnya yang berambut coklat dengan antusiasme yang sama seperti si pirang.

"Tapi, kau 'kan penakut, Naruto," timpal seorang pemuda lain dari belakang dan langsung merangkul pundak kedua temannya.

"Sai, jangan seenaknya, ya! Aku bukan penakut!" gerutu si pirang merasa sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan temannya yang mengatakan kalau dia itu penakut.

"Oh, ya? Lalu siapa yang teriak-teriak histeris ada hantu saat malam terakhir pada upcara perpisahan sekolah ketika semua lampu padam?" Sasuke ikut ambil bagian meledek sahabat pirangnya sambil menahan geli. Dia tersenyum angkuh ke arah Naruto.

Ah, tentu dia masih ingat, dan kemungkinan anak-anak lain juga belum melupakannya. Saat upacara perpisahan yang seharusnya berjalan khitmat malah berakhir kacau karena Naruto histeris saat lampu di dalam gedung padam. Pemuda itu berlari ke segala arah sambil berteriak-teriak ada hantu berkimono yang mengikutinya. Ketika lampu nyala kembali, pemuda itu sudah tersungkur menabrak meja besar dengan kue _tart_ yang sudah bertengger di atas kepalanya. Sementara hantu berkimono yang dimaksudkan ternyata adalah seorang pelayan yang sedang membawa kain putih. Sontak semua murid di sana mentertawakan aksi konyolnya, bahkan memotretnya ketika tersungkur jatuh, termasuk Sasuke. Tapi dia akan menyimpan foto itu baik-baik untuk kenang-kenangan di masa tua nanti.

"Hahahahaha. Tentu saja aku ingat! Saat itu kau benar-benar konyol sekali!" celetuk Kiba sambil tertawa geli mengigat kejadian itu.

"Sialan kau Kiba!" Naruto mengumpat dengan kesal karena kejadian memalukan itu masih saja dibahas bahkan dikenang oleh teman-teman dekatnya sebagai _Naruto's bad day_. "Aku sedang lapar sekarang. Kalau kalian tidak ingin kumakan, lebih baik kalian tidak membahas hal itu lagi," gerutunya sambil berjalan duluan meninggalkan ketiga temannya yang masih saja tertawa.

.

.

Sementara itu tak jauh dari mereka beberapa senior yang tadi sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu. Mereka sedang membicarakan mengenai persiapan yang harus segera dilaksanakan karena waktunya sudah semakin dekat.

"Wah, mahasiswa barunya banyak juga, ya," kata Sasori begitu melihat daftar nama mahasiswa yang ikut dalam liburan Sabtu ini.

"Begitulah. Tahun ini ada sekitar 60 mahasiwa baru di jurusan Bahasa asing," jawab Konan sambil tersenyum sedikit melihat nama-namayang baru saja selesai ditulisnya.

"Urusan bus sudah beres 'kan, Pein?" tanya Konan pada Pein untuk memastikan.

"Tenang saja. Semua sudah diatur oleh Kakuzu dan sudah kupastikan akan ada dua bus yang membawa kita ke Tokyo nanti." Pein mengacungkan jempolnya sebagai respon positif.

"Lalu, apa akan ada dosen yang ikut bersama kita?" tanya Sasori yang langsung disambut gelak tawa dari ketiga temannya. "Hey, kenapa malah tertawa? Aku 'kan hanya bertanya!" Sasori mendengus kesal sambil memasang wajah masam.

"Habisnya, pertanyaanmu itu lucu! Kau pikir mereka itu masih bocah yang harus diawasi oleh guru? Sudah cukup kita-kita saja yang mengawasinya." Konan geleng-geleng sambil setengah tertawa.

"Berapa orang yang akan ikut mengawasi?" sela Hidan.

"Hmm..., aku juga masih berpikir. Bagusnya berapa orang ya?" Konan mengerutkan dahi sambil menempelkan ujung pulpen yang sedang ia pegang ke dagunya.

"Aku rasa 10 orang sudah cukup," balas Pein dengan santai dan mulai menyeruput mie pada kuah ramen pesanannya.

"Baiklah, akan aku tulis yang akan menjadi pengawas mahasiswa baru itu selama liburan." Konan bersemangat kembali. Tangannya bergerak lincah menulis di kertas.

**Konan**

**Pein**

**Hidan**

**Sasori**

"Hey, hey. Kenapa namaku juga ditulis? Aku tidak pernah bilang mau ikut bersama kalian 'kan." Sasori langsung protes begitu namanya ikut ditulis oleh Konan.

"Saso-_kun_~" Konan mengalihkan pandangnya menatap si pemuda merah yang duduk di sebelah kirinya. "Mau ya ikut? Yah, yah, bantuin, _please_." Sebuah jurus terlarang, bernama _puppyeyesnojutsu_ dikeluarkan oleh gadis cantik itu, tepat ke dalam manik hazel sang target.

Saat itu juga Sasori yang mendapat 'serangan' dari Konan langsung pundungan dengan gaya komikal, berjongkok di bawah meja dengan aura-aura hitam dan merutuki dirinya sendiri karena selalu lemah kalau harus berhadapan dengan Konan yang sedang memelas.

"Yeay! Makasih ya, Sasori-_kun_!" Konan berteriak girang (membuat perhatian semua orang yang ada di kantin beralih padanya secara serempak) saat mendapat anggukan kecil dari Sasori.

**Deidara **

**Tobi**

"Kau serius mau mengajak kedua badut itu mengawasi mahasiswa baru?" kali ini giliran Pein yang protes saat nama kedua orang itu ditulis. Nanti bukannya bantu ngawasin, tapi malah mereka yang harus diawasin.

"Anggap saja buat hiburan di sana," balas Konan sambil menyeringai.

"Sadis," desis Hidan geleng-geleng.

**Anko**

**Kakuzu**

**Temari**

**Itachi**

Konan menuliskan nama keempat orang lainnya sambil tersenyum puas.

"Tambahkan satu orang lagi." Sasori menyambar puplen yang dipegang Konan dan menuliskan nama seseorang pada lembaran kertas.

**Gaara **

"Kenapa dia harus ikut? Gaara bukannya anak Elektro?" Konan mengernyit ketika Sasori menuliskan nama Gaara di sana.

"Berani taruhan dia pasti akan memaksa untuk ikut saat tahu aku liburan ke Tokyo," dengus Sasori sudah dapat membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Gaara nanti.

"Dasar kembar," gumam Konan sambil geleng-geleng.

Sasori dan Gaara memang sepasang anak kembar. Namun, alasan Sasori memiliki nama keluarga Akasuna adalah, karena dia diadopsi oleh Kakak dari ayah mereka yang tidak memiliki anak. Nasibnya sedikit tidak beruntung karena pada saat usianya baru menginjak 10 tahun, sang ayah angkat meninggal. Berangkat dari situ Sasori berniat untuk meneruskan nama Akasuna.

"Sasori, nanti kau beritahu Temari, ya." Konan meminta tolong pada Sasori untuk menyampaikan pesan keikutsertaannya dalam liburan nanti.

"Hm." Pemuda itu hanya membalas singkat sembari memberi anggukan kecil sebagai tanda persetujuannya.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kau serius mau melakukan permainan itu?" tanya Hidan setengah ragu. Sikap pemuda yang tadinya santai itu berubah jadi sedikit was-was ketika membahas mengenai permainan kuno yang ingin dilakukan Konan nanti.

"Tentu saja, memangnya kenapa?" balas Konan sambil melirik heran ke arah pemuda itu.

"Enggak kenapa-kenapa sih, cuma..." Hidan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan kikuk.

"Kau takut, ya?" goda Konan sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Seorang Hidan, takut? Jangan bermimpi, ya. Aku tidak takut pada apapun!" umbarnya dengan gaya yang sedikit pongah. Urat kepalanya sedikit berkedut ketika Konan menganggapnya takut.

"Jangan sesumbar di sini Hidan. Lebih baik kau buktikan nanti di sana," celetuk Sasori sambil menyeringai licik.

Tentu dia tahu Hidan itu penakut, meski badannya tinggi besar seperti itu, namun dia berjiwa kucing. Galak _outside_ lembut _inside_ intinya. Bahkan temannya itu pernah menangis saat menonton J-drama saat si tokoh utama mati karena melindungi sahabatnya.

"Tch, gayamu itu seperti berani saja!" cetus Hidan sedikit kesal.

"Aku memang berani, Hidan, dan aku yakin kau sudah tahu akan hal itu," balas Sasori penuh kemenangan.

Pada akhirnya Hidan hanya bisa mendecih tanpa bisa membalas kata-kata Sasori. Pemuda berambut merah itu meskipun bertubuh lebih kecil darinya (kalau tidak mau dikatakan mungil dengan tinggi badannya yang hanya 164 cm saja, bahkan dia lebih pendek daripada rekor Deidara yaitu 166 cm) Sasori bisa dikatakan sangat bernyali besar. Dia bahkan tidak bermasalah saat harus keluyuran sendirian tengah malam di gedung seni yang konon katanya sangat berhantu.

"Ah, ya sudah, deh. Aku kembali ke kelas dulu." Sasori akhirnya berpamitan pada ketiga temannya dan pergi meninggalkan kantin.

.

.

Di tempat yang agak berjauhan, para mahasiswa baru sedang berkumpul untuk makan siang. Mereka semua sedang mengakrabkan diri satu sama lain sambil membicarakan mengenai rencana berlibur ke Tokyo nanti. Wajah-wajah antusias dari mereka tercetak secara jelas. Semuanya sudah tidak sabar menunggu hari Sabtu mendatang, dan pastinya mereka akan mendapatkan suatu pengalaman yang seru di sana nanti.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa di antara kalian ada yang tahu permainan _hitori kankurenbo_?" celetuk seorng gadis manis yang rambutnya di kuncir seperti ekor kuda.

"Mana aku tahu! Aku baru tinggal di Jepang selama setahun dan tidak terlalu banyak hal kuketahui di sini," sambar seorang gadis dengan model rambut bergaya ala Cina.

"Benar juga, ya. Kalau tidak salah kau berasal dari Cina 'kan." Gadis ekor kuda itu bersunggut-sunggut, memahami ketidaktahuan Tenten.

"_Hitori kankurenbo_ adalah permainan petak umpet, tapi ini bukan permainan petak umpet biasa," ucapnya sengaja menurunkan nada suaranya. Manik _aquamarine_ sang gadis bergulir, menatap teman-teman barunya satu-persatu,"karena kau akan bermain petak umpet dengan 'mahkluk lain'," sambungnya sambil memperagakan gerakan tangan tanda kutip.

"Apa maksudmu dengan mahkluk lain?" tanya Tenten yang masih belum paham dengan maksud gadis yang bercerita itu.

"Maksudku adalah ha—" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, perutnya sudah disodok oleh sikut seseorang.

"Ino, sudah ah! Jangan cerita yang aneh-aneh!" sambar seorang gadis berambut merah muda sambil menyodok perut sahabatnya itu.

"Yah, kenapa? Aku juga 'kan mau tahu yang dibilang Ino." Tenten mengembungkan kedua pipinya karena si gadis merah muda itu menyuruh Ino untuk berhenti cerita. Dia paling tidak suka kalau dibuat penasaran, dan biasanya dia akan selalu memikirkan hal yang membuatnya penasaran sampai berhari-hari.

"Sudah, sudah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan!" Sakura, nama gadis bersurai lembut seperti bunga sakura itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "Lebih baik kita bicarakan hal yang lain saja," ucapnya sambil tertawa mencoba mengalihkan topik.

"Tapi aku penasaran, _hitori kankurenbo_ itu permainan seperti apa." Tenten dengan sukses merajuk dan memaksa Ino untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Itu adalah permainan petak umpet di mana kau bermain sendirian," sambar seorang pemuda dengan rambut yang dikuncir ke atas ala nanas.

"Ha, Shikamaru! Kenapa malah jadi kau yang bercerita! Padahal aku mau menakuti mereka!" giliran Ino yang memasang wajah masam kepada Shikamaru, yang merupakan temannya sejak kecil.

"Aku jadi bingung. Kalau hanya sendirian, bagaimanna bisa bermain petak umpet?" tanya Tenten sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke samping.

"Sebenarnya kau tidak sendirian karena di dalam permainan itu kau mengundang 'tamu' yang akan menjadi temanmu bermain. Tamu itu berasal dari dunia yang berbeda dari kita," ucap Shikamaru kali ini ikut-ikutan Ino pakai gaya bicara yang sengaja diseram-seramkan.

"Ah, kau sama saja seperti Ino! Sudah, jangan bahas cerita seram terus!" Sakura segera mendorong Shikamaru agar menjauh dari mereka.

"Hahaha, kau itu penakut sekali, Sakura!" Shikamaru tertawa renyah. Tampaknya dia sangat menikmati menggoda sahabat Ino yang baru dikenalnya ini.

"Aku bukannya takut!" Sakura dengan tegas menapik ucapan Shikamaru barusan.

Shikamaru berhenti tertawa sejenak dan melemparkan pandangan tak yakin kepada Sakura. Seolah ia ingin mengatakan, kalau dia tidak percaya dengan omongan Sakura barusan. Sakura yang menyadari tatapan Shikamaru itu langsung mendengus sebal.

"Aku hanya tak ingin merusak permainan yang akan diadakan pas liburan nanti. Akan jadi tidak seru kalau mereka semua tahu permainan itu," ucapnya mengungkapkan alasan yang sebenarnya kenapa dia menyuruh Ino dan Shikamaru berhenti cerita.

"Oh, jadi karena itu? Yakin, bukan karena kau sebenarnya takut, Sakura?" goda Ino sambil mencolek lengan sahabatnya.

"Ino _pig_, jangan menggodaku terus!" Sakura menyentil pelan kening Ino yang terus-terusan menggodanya. "Sudah, ah! Aku pulang duluan. Hari ini aku sudah janji pada Ibuku untuk mengantarnya ke salon." Setelah berpamitan pada teman-temannya yang lain, Sakura bergegas beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi keluar kantin.

Namun karena ia berjalan terlalu terburu-buru, ia sempat menabrak seseorang ketika keluar kantin.

Brukh!

Sakura tanpa sengaja menyenggol bahu seseorang dengan cukup keras, bahkan ia sendiri hampir saja terjatuh. Dengan cepat gadis itu berbalik dan meminta maaf.

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu!" ucapnya pada pemuda yang sudah ia tabrak dan tanpa sengaja tatapan _emerald_-nya berpapasan dengan sepasang iris kelam sang pemuda yang sedang menatapnya dingin.

"Hn." Si pemuda tidak bicara apa-apa. Dia hanya memberikan komentar singkat yang tidak jelas dan setelah itu ia berlalu begitu saja seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Dasar aneh...," gumamnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala dengan sikap pemuda tadi. tapi Sakura tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu karena yang ada dalam otaknya saat ini adalah segera pulang ke rumah dan mengantar Nyonya Mebuki Haruno yang _notabene _adalah ibunya untuk pergi ke salon.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Hinata belum muncul, mungkin dua chapter lagi atau chapter depan. Well, saya pernah mencoba game ini dengan beberapa teman saya, dan saya sarankan teman-teman tidak ada yang mencobanya, seberani apapun! **Never tried this game ALONE**. **  
**

Pada cerita ini akan berfokus pada Naruto, Hinata, Sasori dan Gaara.

Saya akan berusaha untuk meng-update cerita ini pada siang hari untuk alasan tertentu.

Cerita ini hanya untuk menghibur semata, bukan untuk menghasut agar kalian ikut memainkannya.


	3. Chapter 3

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Horror/Mystery/Tragedy/Romance

Warning : T rate/Typo(s)/Death chara

Main Pair : NaruHina

Others Pair : SasoKonan/ShikaTema/SaiIno/KibaTen/Slight SakuGaa/Slight SasuSaku

Story by Devilish Grin

**Hyuuga Mansion Secret**

Chapter 3

...

**Sabtu pagi, Konoha Unviversity, 5:00 waktu setempat**

Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu tiba juga. Semua mahasiswa baru jurusan bahasa asing sudah berkumpul sejak pukul 5:00 pagi bersama dengan senior-senior mereka. Masing-masing dari mereka sedang berdiri di lapangan olahraga kampus yang terletak di halaman depan gedung sambil menjaga barang bawaan mereka masing-masing. (Kampus mereka ada 3 halaman).

"Demi Tuhan, _un_! Menyingkir dariku, Tobi!" Deidara menoyor kepala Tobi yang niatnya mau bersandar ke bahu Deidara.

"Tapi, Tobi masih mengantuk..." Tobi merajuk layaknya anak kecil, dan berusaha untuk bersandar kembali pada Deidara.

"Tapi aku bukan bantal atau pun tempat tidurmu, _un_!" Deidara segera beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan membiarkan kepala Tobi bersandar kepada angin dan terhempas jatuh.

"Ah, Deidara kejam~" teriak pemuda itu, tidak rela kehilangan 'kasur' empuknya.

"Memangnya kedua bus itu datang jam berapa, sih?" Sasori terlihat sudah tidak sabar, "Janjinya tepat jam 5, tapi ini sudah lewat 10 menit," gerutunya sambil melirik ke arah jam tangan merah yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Konan mendengus, ikut merasa kesal karena keterlambatan 2 bus yang sudah disewanya. "Sebentar aku akan telepon Kakuzu dulu," ucapnya sambil meraih ponsel dari dalam tasnya.

"Hoaaammzzz..., aku ngantuk sekali..." Naruto menguap lebar. Dari sudut matanya keluar air mata, menandakan dia sedang mengantuk super akut.

"Kemana sih, busnya? Tahu begitu 'kan aku sarapan dulu!" Kiba ikut merutuk sambil memegangi perutnya yang mulai terasa lapar karena belum diisi oleh makanan. "Bisa-bisanya dia disaat seperti ini malah foto-foto," gumam Kiba yang tatapannya melirik ke arah Sai yang malah asik sendiri foto-foto bersama Ino dan Sakura sambil tersenyum-senyum.

.

.

Gerutuan-gerutuan para mahasiswa mulai berdengung di antara mahasiswa-mahasiswa baru, dan membuat suasana sedikit ricuh. Keadaan ini bisa bertambah semakin buruk kalau tidak segera diatasi.

"Gawat nih, Pein. Bisa-bisa kita didemo," bisik Hidan yang mulai khawatir kalau anak-anak baru itu nanti akan melakukan tindakan anarkis (meskipun pikirannya terlalu jauh ke arah situ).

"Mungkin mereka mulai lapar," celetuk Pein malah bergaya kayak diiklan-iklan.

"Mereka reseh kalau mulai lapar!" timpal Itachi ikut-ikutan.

"Tolong semuanya jangan ribut! Busnya akan datang sebentar lagi, jadi harap bersabar!" Anko turun tangan, mencoba menenangkan situasinya. "Pein, pergi ke kantin beli minuman buah buat mereka, sana." Anko menyerahkan 3 lembar uang 1000 Yen pada Pein dan menyuruhnya untuk cepat pergi ke kantin sebelum anak-anak baru itu mengamuk.

"Siap, laksanakan!" dengan gaya hormat grak, layaknya prajurit perang yang mau ke medan tempur, Pein langsung berlari pergi ke kantin dengan kecepatan kilat.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasori ke Konan yang baru saja selesai menghubungi Kakuzu.

"Busnya sedang dalam perjalanan. Ada masalah sedikit tadi," jawab Konan menjelaskan, kemudian tatapannya teralih ke arah barisan para mahasiswa baru yang sudah berkerumun tidak beraturan.

"Kalian semua tenang. Sebelum busnya datang, saya akan mengabsen nama kalian satu-persatu!" teriak Konan dengan lantang dan dia mulai memanggil nama para mahasiswa baru itu satu-persatu.

Selang beberapa menit Konan kembali memasukkan buku yang berisi nama-nama para mahasiswa dengan perasaan lega karena semua mahasiswa itu hadir, ikut dalam acara liburan kali ini. Namun, saat itu ada sebuah tangan yang terangkat dari arah belakang barisan.

"_A-anoo_..., namaku belum dipanggil," ucap seorang gadis berparas manis dengan sedikit malu-malu bicara pada Konan, dan secara serempak semua perhatian kini tertuju ke arah gadis itu.

"Eh, iya ya? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Konan mengerutkan dahinya. Pasalnya dia belum pernah melihat gadis itu pada masa ospek dan baru mengetahuinya hari ini. "Apa kalian mengenalnya?" Gadis itu melirik ke arah teman-temannya yang lain.

"Tidak," jawab Anko menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia juga merasa baru melihat gadis itu. Reaksi yang sama juga diberikan oleh senior lainnya.

"Nama kamu, siapa?" tanya Konan pada gadis itu dan bersiap untuk menulis nama gadis tersebut pada buku absen.

"Namaku, Hinata Hyuuga, _senpai_," jawabnya dengan menyebutkan namanya. Konan mengernyit.

"Manis juga," gumam Naruto tanpa sadar dan sukses membuat gadis bernama Hinata itu tertunduk malu dengan wajah memerah.

"Hah! Aku pikir kau hanya bisa mengetahui ramen yang berkualitas saja. Ternyata seleramu mengenai perempuan tidak buruk juga," sambar Kiba tidak menyangka melihat Naruto bergumam seperti itu. Hei, tidak setiap hari kau melihat pemuda pirang itu memuji seorang gadis karena kepalanya selalu dipenuhi oleh ramen dan ramen.

"Hinata, bisa maju ke depan sebentar?" Hinata mengangguk pelan dan segera berjalan ke arah seniornya yang tampak gusar.

.

.

Gadis itu berjalan menuju Konan dengan wajah tertunduk. Ia merasa tak nyaman dengan keadaan, di mana semua perhatian tiba-tiba saja teralih padanya. Pandangan asing bercampur gurat penasaran terukir jelas pada wajah mahasiwa-mahasiwa baru di sekitarnya.

Konan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya saat gadis bersurai indigo yang bernama lengkap Hyuuga Hinata sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Iris coklat madunya mengamati Hinata dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dan kembali lagi ke ujung kepala hingga kedua manik itu bertemu pandang sepasang lavender yang memberikannya tatapan kosong. Konan sempat bergumam gadis itu aneh, karena dari pancaran matanya tidak terdapat tanda-tanda kehidupan. Hinata, seperti mayat hidup, dan seketika bulu kuduknya merinding.

"Oi, Konan. Kenapa bengong!" Sasori menyodok lengan atas gadis itu, "Aku tahu dia cantik, tapi kau masih normal 'kan?" Ujarnya sedikit ngawur.

"Bicara sembarangan!" Konan menggulung buku absen yang sedang dia pegang dan menggunakannya untuk memukul pelan kepala Sasori. Sementara pemuda itu hanya meringis pura-pura kesakitan dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Hmph!" Konan kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada Hinata yang sedang berdiri bingung, "Kamu baru datang hari ini, ya? Apa kamu sebelumnya sudah tahu mengenai acara liburan ini? Lalu, kemarin-kemarin kemana saja kamu?" Tanya Konan dengan tegas dan malah membuat gadis itu kembali tertunduk gugup.

"Ma-maaf, fisik saya lemah da-dan saya tidak ikut ospek kemarin," jawab gadis itu tak berani menatap wajah sang senior, "U-untuk liburan ini saya sudah melapor ke se-senior Kakuzu dan uangnya sudah sa-saya transfer ke di-dia." Konan melotot begitu mendengar penjelasan Hinata membuat gadis itu semakin meringkuk ketakutan.

"Kakuzu keterlaluan! Kenapa dia tidak bicara masalah ini kepadaku?" Wanita cantik yang berubah menyeramkan kalau sedang marah ini segera meremas-remas buku absen yang dipegangnya. "Hidan, apa laki-laki maniak uang itu tidak bicara apa pun kepadamu?" Pandangannya beralih ke arah pemuda berambut putih yang malah sedang asik ngobrol dengan Anko.

Pemuda yang sedang ditatap itu langsung merinding ngeri, dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, membuat Konan kembali gusar karena sikap Kakuzu yang seenaknya.

"Kamu sudah bayar perjalanan ini penuh?" Tanyanya pada Hinata untuk mengkonfirmasi.

"I-iya, su-sudah saya bayar penuh." Gadis itu mengangguk, dan Konan langsung memijit keningnya. Dia berani bersumpah akan mencincang pria itu hidup-hidup kalau sampai berani memakai uang yang telah dibayarkan Hinata.

"Ya, sudah, kembali ke barisan." Konan menghela napas, menyuruh Hinata kembali. Kemudian, tangannya bergerak menuliskan nama Hinata pada buku absen.

.

.

Tak berapa lama kedua bus berwarna kuning cerah yang terlalu mencolok dengan gambar awan-awan merah pada badan bus masuk ke halaman kampus. Konan mengernyit sesaat menatap kedua bus dengan wujud ajaib yang baru muncul. Firasatnya mencoba menepis kebenaran kalau kedua bus itu adalah bus yang mereka sewa.

"Apa aku tidak salah lihat? Itu bus yang akan membawa kita ke Tokyo? Kenapa penampakanya mirip bus anak TK?" Sindir Gaara kepada Konan. Tak disangka gadis biru itu memiliki seleran konyol yang kekanak-kanakan begini.

"Bukan. Aku tidak meminta bus norak itu untuk datang! Arggh, ini pasti ulah Kakuzu!" Semakin geramlah perasaan Konan kepada Kakuzu.

Tepat di belakang kedua bus itu, sebuah mobil _sport _hitam membuntuti dengan Kakuzu yang berada di dalamnya. Laki-laki itu sempat melambai dan melemparkan cengiran tanpa dosa ke arah Konan yang emosinya sudah naik ke ubun-ubun.

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Konan melangkah cepat menghampiri pria tersebut sambil memasang wajah seram, layaknya seorang mak lampir yang ingin menelan manusia.

"Kakuzu, kenapa kau menyewa bus norak seperti ini untuk perjalan kita ke Tokyo?" Semburnya penuh napsu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah dua bus tersebut.

"Hei, jangan salah! Ini bus yang terbaik!" Kakuzu tidak terima kalau pilihannya dibilang jelek.

"Kita ini sekumpulan mahasiswa, bukan sekumpulan _playgroup_!" Sewotnya. Sungguh tak terbayangkan bagaimana reaksi orang-orang yang melihat mereka menaiki kedua bus ini.

"Sepertinya mirip...," gumam Kakuzu saat melihat Deidara dan Tobi yang sedang sibuk kejar-kejaran rebutan botol minuman.

"Aku sedang bicara serius, Kakuzu!" Sentak Konan menggeplak kepala pria itu dengan gemas.

"Jadi, maunya bagaimana? Menyuruh kedua bus itu untuk kembali? Aku sih, tidak keberatan, tapi uang tak bisa dikembalikan," balas Kakuzu egois.

"Sudahlah Konan, bersabarlah." Anko datang menghampiri, mencoba menengahi agar tak terjadi keributan, apalagi sampai terlihat oleh mahasiswa baru. Itu bisa menjatuhkan wibawa mereka sebagai senior yang seharusnya bisa kompak.

"Kita juga tidak bisa membatalkan acara ini atau mengganti bus, karena sudah tidak ada waktu 'kan," timpal Sasori ikut memberi masukan supaya Konan dapat berpikir jernih.

"Hmph!" Gadis itu mendengus sesaat, kemudian berbalik, berjalan kembali ke arah para mahasiswa baru yang berkumpul.

Konan sadar betul apa yang dikatakan Sasori dan Anko memang benar. Makanya dia memutuskan untuk tidak berdebat dengan Kakuzu agar emosinya tidak memuncak dan malah membuatnya salah mengambil keputusan.

Anko dan Sasori saling berpandangan sesaat, dan akhirnya ikut menyusul Konan di belakang. Pun, Kakuzu yang turun dari mobil dan bergabung bersama dengan yang lainnya.

"Semuanya, tolong cek barang bawaan masing-masing. Jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal!" Konan menyuruh para mahasiswa baru untuk memeriksa bawaan mereka sebelum naik ke bus. Jangan sampai nanti di tengah jalan ada yang minta kembali lagi.

"Sekalian saya akan membagi kalian jadi dua. Untuk nama-nama yang saya sebutkan masuk ke bus nomor 1," ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke arah bus nomor satu yang sedang parkir di lapangan.

Gadis itu mulai menyebutkan satu persatu nama-nama dari mereka untuk masuk ke dalam bus nomor satu. Setelah bus pertama sudah penuh terisi, kini dia mengatur sisanya yang akan menaiki bus nomor dua.

.

.

"Kayaknya, udah pada naik semua, ya?" Anko melihat kedua bus itu dan melihat di sekitar mereka sudah tidak ada mahasiswa lain yang tertinggal selain mereka. Konan mengangguk sumringah, karena ternyata tidak sulit untuk mengatur anak-anak itu.

"Lalu, minuman ini bagaimana?" Tanya Pein muncul secara dadakan sambil memamerkan dua kantong plastik yang sedang ia jinjing.

"Pein! Kau membuatku takut! Jangan muncul tiba-tiba begitu dong, wajahmu itu 'kan seram!" Anko spontan menjerit dan melompat mundur karena kaget.

"Apa, sih? Wajah orang ganteng begini masa dibilang seram?" Pein tidak sadar diri malah narsis sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Sudah, ah, jangan bercanda. Kita sudah tidak ada waktu lagi." Konan geleng-geleng malas melihat Pein yang mulai tebar pesona dan Anko sok galak. "Minumannya nanti dibagi dua saja, bagikan di dalam bus." Gadis itu mengambil satu kantong plastik berisi minuman dari tangan kanan Pein.

"Jangan lupa cek barang masing-masing! Gak lucu juga kalau sampai barang bawaan kita yang terlupa!" Celetuk Itachi yang sedang memeriksa isi tasnya sendiri.

"Nanti kita bagi jadi dua, lima orang di bus pertama, sisanya di bus kedua," tandas gadis biru itu sambil memakai tas ransel warna hitam ke belakang punggungnya dan kembali menyambar kantong plastik yang tadi ia letakkan.

"Siapa saja yang naik bus pertama?" Tanya Temari yang sudah bersiap dengan barang bawaannya.

"Aku, Hidan, Itachi, Sasori, dan Deidara," jawab Konan sambil menunjuk satu-persatu teman-temannya.

"Terima kasih, _un_! Akhirnya, akhirnya aku dapat lepas dari Tobi, _un_!" Deidara mendadak teriak girang, wajahnya terlihat bahagia bukan main.

Dengan langkah riang, pemuda itu berlari ke arah bus nomor satu. Senyum lebar menghiasai wajah pemuda yang sekilas mirip perempuan itu. Begitu di depan pintu bus, ia sempat berbalik, melambaikan tangannya dan berteriak, "DADAH TOBI, AKHIRNYA AKU BISA LEPAS DARI PENDERITAAN, _UN_!"

Deidara kembali melangkah, tapi karena terlalu girang, ia sampai tidak menyadari anak tangga pada pintu bus, membuat kedua kakinya terantuk, dan...

BRUKH!

Pemuda itu terjatuh dengan wajah yang mendarat duluan ke bawah dengan mulus.

"Sepertinya tanpa ada Tobi pun dia akan tetap menderita," gumam Konan _sweatdrop_, yang diiringi oleh anggukan setuju dari teman-teman yang lain.

"Konan, kau tidak melupakanku 'kan?" Sambar Gaara sambil memasang wajah masam.

'_Ah, aku lupa ada lagi satu biang masalah.'_ Konan menepuk dahinya begitu menyadari maksud perkataan Gaara barusan. "Yah, kau juga bergabung di bus satu bersama Sasori," jawab gadis itu dengan pasrah.

"Ayo, Sas!" kali ini, giliran Gaara yang sumringah dan langsung menarik Sasori menuju ke bus pertama.

"Gaara kalau bersama Sasori seperti anak kecil, ya?" Itachi melirik ke arah Temari yang geleng-geleng.

"Begitulah, jangan dibahas." Temari menghembuskan napasnya, tidak mau berkomentar banyak mengenai kelakuan Gaara yang sedikit memiliki _brocon syndrome_.

Satu-persatu dari mereka menyusul Sasori dan Gaara dan menaiki bus mereka masing-masing. Mereka pergi dengan perasaan bahagia, tanpa ada satu pun pikiran buruk terbesit dalam benak masing-masing, karena perjalanan ini bertujuan untuk mencari hiburan semata, tanpa tahu kalau awan gelap sedang menaungi kepergiaan mereka sebagai tanda akan adanya peristiwa buruk.

**TBC**

**T**

**H**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

**For Reading!**


End file.
